Cherry Blossoms of Love
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Last chapter...last song of love...how the cherry blossoms swirl in my mind...I do not know...Inu-yashaKagome! REVIEW!
1. I Can't Say

Fan Fiction: "Cherry Blossoms of Love"

An unrequited love held by a single song…how beautiful. I was bored and I fell in love with the _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_ game for gameboy advance. It's a little long but so what! And it all began with a greeting between our favorite couple… One-Shot with _Simple and Clean _by Utada Hikaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or _Simple and Clean _by Utada Hikaru…but I wished I did!

Couples: Inu-yasha/ Kagome, Miroku/ Sango

'**Song Lyrics'**

'Thoughts'

_**Cherry Blossoms of Love**_

**__**

**When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say please**

"AYE YOU'RE LATE!" Inu-yasha yelled as he took a hold of a big yellow bag.

"Well sorry, Mr. Hero, I was busy!" Kagome climbed out of the well.

Inu-yasha's eyebrow twitched, "Oh, and what were you doing!" Kagome sighed softly.

**Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

"I was late for exams you wouldn't understand." Kagome covered her ears with foamy black headphones. Inu-yasha watched curiously as she pressed a button on a contraption inside her bag.

"What's that?"

**It's hard to let it go  
****You're giving me too many things lately**

"It's called a cd player. It plays music off an item called a compact disc." Kagome sighed again as Inu-yasha scratched his head with his foot.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

Inu-yasha glared at Kagome, "Then speak English wench!"

**You're all I need  
****You smiled at me, and said**

"See this is a cd," Kagome opened her player and showed a shiny plastic disc, "and this plays the music on it."

"So…how exactly do they put the musicians into this "cd"?" Inu-yasha tilted his shaggy snow white head.

Kagome just shook her head, 'Man, this is harder than I thought.'

**Don't get me wrong I love you  
****But does that mean I have to meet your father?**

"Never mind, just listen." Kagome put the fluffy headphones on Inu-yasha's doggy ears.

Inu-yasha looked at Kagome weirdly, "And…now what?"

"Just wait its loading!" Kagome fumbled with the player. The music suddenly burst in Inu-yasha's sensitive ears.

**When we are older you'll understand  
****What I mean when I said "No,**

"KYAAAAHHH!" Inu-yasha jumped and darted to the nearest tree taking the headphones with him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He breathed deeply his hair stood on edge and his golden hues freaked out.

"Heh sorry Inu-yasha maybe it was a little too loud." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"YA THINK?"

**I don't think life is quite that simple."  
****When you walk away**

"I am NEVER gonna come down!" Inu-yasha crossed his arms, headphones still stuck on his ears.

"Oh…are you now?" Kagome glanced at him from above.

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Sit!" Inu-yasha fell from the incantation and created a crater at the foot of the tree.

**You don't hear me say please  
****Oh baby, don't go**

Inu-yasha huffed softly as Kagome hooked up the headphones to the player. "I promise it won't be so bad." Kagome turned down the volume.

This time Inu-yasha didn't jump and listened silently. Kagome looked at him carefully something bloomed in her chest, "Do you like it?"

"Does the words…do they mean something to you?" Inu-yasha looked at Kagome.

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let it go**

Kagome smiled softly and sat next to him, "Yeah it does."

"It makes me think…it makes me think of what I have now."

"What you have now?

Inu-yasha looked down and started to take the headphones off, Kagome stopped him, "No, it's a really good song I want you to listen to it."

**The daily things that keep us all busy  
****Are confusing me**

Inu-yasha nodded and draped an arm over her shoulder. They stayed that way for a while then the song ended.

Inu-yasha cocked his head over to Kagome, "It's over?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "Yeah it is?"

'Wish it would have gone longer…'

**That's when you came to me and said  
****Wish I could prove I love you**

He took them off and stood up, "We gotta go…those Shikon jewel shards won't collect themselves."

Kagome nodded, "Wish we could stay like this forever."

Inu-yasha blushed, "WHAT?"

Kagome smiled, "We don't get these peaceful times often…"

**But does that mean I have to walk water?  
****When we are older you'll understand**

Inu-yasha looked to the God-Tree, "It wasn't really peaceful."

Kagome watched him, "Huh?"

"Come on we have to go."

'What was that all about anyway?'

**It's enough when I say so  
****And maybe some things are that simple**

"This is presenting a problem my Sango." Miroku stroked his chin in thought.

"Don't call me that…what do you mean 'problem' Miroku?" Sango picked his hand off her thigh.

"Kagome and Inu-yasha have been some what avoiding each other. Could Inu-yasha have met Kikyo and Kagome saw?"

**When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say please**

Sango glanced at the two, "I doubt it."

"What is your theory my Sango?" Miroku bowed his head.

"Stop calling me that! Well, maybe…actually usually the reason they start avoiding each other is when Koga or Kikyo is seen here."

"I thought so."

**Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' Kagome jumped up suddenly from her seat by the fire.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" Sango looked up at her friend.

"I just need some time out." Kagome walked from the area.

Shippo watched Kagome leave, "INU-YASHA! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Wha…"

"Indeed," Miroku eyed Inu-yasha slyly, "what did you do?"

**It's hard to let it go  
****Hold me**

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Inu-yasha stomped away from campsite…the same way where Kagome left.

Shippo looked at Miroku, "Miroku, do you think this plan will work?"

"I believe it will. Now my Sango let us return to "our" plan." Miroku moved closer to Sango.

She hit over the head with her boomerang bone, "Don't even think about it."

"Idiot." Shippo shook his head in dismay.

**Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on**

'What did I do wrong…was it something I said?' Kagome pulled her legs under her and watched the small waterfall trickle into the crystal spring.

'Those idiots! It wasn't my fault…though it wasn't Kagome's either…' Inu-yasha shook his head furiously, his white locks spilling over his shoulders. 'What happened?'

Kagome dipped her feet into the cold water, deep in thought. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up, "Inu-yasha!"

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

Inu-yasha sat beside her and watched the crescent moon shine from above, "What happened back there?"

"Personally…I don't know…" Inu-yasha looked at her for the first time since the afternoon.

"Ya wanna talk about it?"

"Sure…" Kagome splashed a little.

**When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say please**

"There's a question I want to ask…"

"And what's that?" Inu-yasha touched her hand.

"What am…I to…you?" Kagome turned away blushing.

Inu-yasha tensed up, 'WHAT AM I GONNA SAY?'

**Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**

"I don't know how to answer that question."

Kagome smiled a little disappointedly, "Sorry, I even asked. Well we better get back or everyone will get worried."

Inu-yasha watched Kagome get up quickly, "Are you ok?"

Kagome's voice finally cracked, "Of course what do you think?"

**It's hard to let it go  
****Hold me**

Inu-yasha got up and grabbed her wrist, "Stop crying, Miroku and Sango will get suspicious."

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK?" Kagome yelled at him and snatched her wrist away.

Inu-yasha grabbed her arms, "Never…I care a lot!"

"OH, THEN WHAT!"

"You…"

**Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on**

Kagome blinked, "What?"

Inu-yasha let go of her and turned away, "Never mind forget what I said."

"Inu-yasha what did you say?"

"I SAID NEVER MIND!" Inu-yasha shouted over the crickets, cherry blossoms swirled around them.

**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

A lone tear escaped his golden eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Kagome hugged him from behind, "It's ok."

Inu-yasha pulled away, "No it isn't…"

**Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning**

"It's killing me inside Kagome…our relationship is destroying me!"

Kagome's chocolate eyes widen, "What…"

Inu-yasha whirled around and captured her soft lips with his.

**Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and replied to his kiss. He sighed softly between their lips…the moment was perfect almost too perfect.

He reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead upon hers. Looking into her brown orbs brimming with tears; he kissed them away.

"Kagome…"he whispered softly against her cheek.

She closed her eyes, "What…"

"What does this make of us?"

She opened her eyes and looked into his, "We can't be together…with Kikyo alive-"

He stopped her, "Kagome…I don't care about her…all I want is you."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say you love me." Kagome whispered as soft petals rained on them.

"I…I can't…" Inu-yasha turned away.

Kagome just ran…ran as pure soft pink petals caressed her cheeks and hair. Her heart swelling in her chest; Inu-yasha dropped to the ground tears falling from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I'm sorry…"

**Nothing's like before**

So………should I continue or not? That is the question! Ya know this song has no relation to the story…well maybe a little…ANYWAY! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it confusing? Was it worth your time…IT BETTER BE! The characters were a little OCC but close enough. REVIEW! This is Lil-Fluffy-Chan signing out!


	2. It's My Life, Not yours

Fan Fiction: "Cherry Blossoms of Love"

An agonizing decision between past and future…promises forgotten…betrayal ever present in the light…Can Inu-yasha returns Kagome to her rightful home? Can he soothe the pain increasing in his soul? So…this was supposed to be a one-shot but…some people want me to continue…SO I WILL! This will be probably 5 chapters long so do look for it…Second song-fic chapter based on Bon Jovi's song, _It's My Life._

Disclaimer: Yeah I own Inu-yasha…when I find 100 dollars in my pocket… (GASP!) I FIND ONE! Wait…nope it's just a receipt…darn it…

'**Song Lyrics'**

'Thoughts'

'_Flashbacks'_

_**Cherry Blossoms of Love**_

Chapter 2: "It's My Life, Not Yours"

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
****No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

Golden hues glared deep into the indigo sky, hand stretched out as if he was trying to grasp the invisible clouds floating lazily above. He sat up, stench of clay and dirt soiled the air. He growled silently, 'Just great…Kikyo…'

**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
****You're gonna hear my voice**

"Inu-yasha why don't you seem glad to see me?" her calm voice called for him.

She draped an arm around his strong neck, he growled warning darkly. "What…what is it, Inu-yasha!"

"Leave me alone…" Kikyo backed off; Inu-yasha's aura was a surprising gold, the color of mixed emotion.

**When I shout it out loud  
****It's my life**

Kikyo's empty brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "It's her, isn't it…?"

Inu-yasha's ear twitched, Kikyo smirked, "Oh my…you're in love, aren't you?"

"Why should I tell you?" He glanced over at his "ex-lover".

"Because you promised me!" she grabbed his shoulders in frustration.

**It's now or never  
****I ain't gonna live forever**

"You promised to come with me to hell! You promised to protect me!" Kikyo cried clutching his fire-rat coat.

Inu-yasha stood up and looked down at Kikyo, "I know and I'm sorry."

"S-sorry…what are you saying Inu-yasha?" Kikyo stood up and faced him. His eyes glistened unemotional into hers, she knew the answer…but she won't take it…not while she still had a body…

**I just want to live while I'm alive  
****(It's my life)**

"I'm saying…It's my life…not yours." Inu-yasha turned around and started to walk away.

"How dare you…" Kikyo hissed her hands behind her back poised for attack. They glimmered with blue spiritual power.

"I'll make you wish you never betrayed me…" Kikyo sent spiritual power at Inu-yasha.

**My heart is like an open highway  
****Like Frankie said**

Inu-yasha jumped away and landed gracefully onto a tree branch, "Kikyo stop!"

"No! I'm not going to have my reincarnation beat me!" Kikyo got her bow and arrow and directed it at him.

Inu-yasha's eyes seemed to flame, "My heart is not some game, Kikyo!"

Kikyo let the arrow fly, "If I can't have you…no one will…"

**I did it my way  
****I just wanna live while I'm alive**

Inu-yasha gasped painfully as he dragged his way toward a clearing. His fight with Kikyo was by far the hardest he ever fought. And in the end…no one won…

'**Cause it's my life  
****This is for the ones who stood their ground**

_'Inu-yasha dodged the arrow just in time as it collided into the tree branch. "Kikyo, I don't wanna do this!" Inu-yasha moved away from her._

_"Too late…" Kikyo sent another arrow hurtling towards him. This time it ripped his coat sleeve._

_"Don't do this Kikyo."_

**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
****Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**

Inu-yasha clawed the tree trunk in agony; in his side an arrow was present. He breathed heavily; he couldn't take out the arrow for it would make the situation worse. All he could do was hope and move on despite the pain…

**Luck ain't even lucky  
****Got to make your own breaks**

_'Blood seeped down his pant's leg as an arrow pierced through his half-demon flesh. Kikyo frowned, "I don't want to do this…"_

_"Please Kikyo…STOP THIS MADNESS!"_

_Kikyo eyes watered and pulled the bow string, "I'm sorry…"_

_"STOP!" Inu-yasha yelled into the night._

**It's my life  
****And it's now or never**

Inu-yasha coughed up blood, it trailed down his mouth off his chin, and salty tears brimmed in his eyes. 'Kagome…Kikyo…why…'

He dragged himself in the moonlight the blood turned a midnight black. The stars twinkled unknowing and the moon glistened brightly in the dark sky. The night was not of his peace nor was the day…he was alone he knew…

**I ain't gonna live forever  
****I just want to live while I'm alive**

_'The arrow missed only taking some snowy strands of hair. Kikyo dropped her bow and collapsed onto the ground._

_Inu-yasha winced as he walked painfully to Kikyo's fallen form. "Kikyo…"_

_"Inu-yasha…I'm sorry…"Kikyo smiled softly as she lay helpless on the grass._

_"It's alright…is this how the end is supposed to be?"_

_Kikyo just smiled, "It's the way fate has made us…"_

**(It's my life)  
****My heart is like an open highway**

Kagome picked herself, a pain weighed down in her heart. Suddenly a wispy soul circled her, its milky form bubbled lightly as it hovered overhead.

"Kikyo…" Kagome watched the familiar soul float to the ground. Kagome reached to touch the ball of light, it sped into her body. Kagome gasped then collapsed into the ground.

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome's eyes fluttered shut.

**Like Frankie said  
****I did it my way**

_'Kikyo reached inside her priestess outfit and pulled something out. Inu-yasha held his hand out. "Give this to my reincarnation." Kikyo spoke softly as she handed it to him._

_"What is it?"_

_Kikyo smiled, "It's a gift…for her…I don't need it anymore…"_

_"Kikyo…what are you saying?"_

**I just want to live while I'm alive  
**'**Cause it's my life**

"Where are they?" Sango paced around the camp fire.

"They're coming…aren't they Miroku?" Shippo stared at the place where Inu-yasha and Kagome left.

Miroku stroked his chin in thought, "They could be doing something…"

"What Miroku?"

Suddenly Sango's boomerang bone banged right on his head, "Don't you say anything, pervert."

"But I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"That still doesn't mean you're innocent." Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

**Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
****Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**

_'Kikyo coughed, dust flew out of her mouth, "My body has come to haunt me again…"_

_"Why…Kikyo why?"_

_"My body is just a clay imitation, nothing more…only powered by the souls of the departed…"_

_Inu-yasha closed his eyes in pain as more blood poured from his wound. Kikyo closed her brown eyes, "It's time…"_

**It's my life  
****And it's now or never**

Inu-yasha growled loudly, 'I gotta move or…Kagome won't make it…'

Inu-yasha gave a last deep breathe and leaped into the night sky, ignoring the fact his life and the one he loved was on the line…

'**Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
****I just want to live while I'm alive**

_'Inu-yasha opened his eyes in shock, "What!"_

_Kikyo coughed, "It's my time to go…"_

_Inu-yasha turned his head and ignored her. Kikyo smiled sadly and opened her eyes, "I know…she will make you happy…I just didn't want to believe it…"_

_"Kikyo…"_

_"Give her it…I kept it dormant so long I don't know how she'll react…stop the transformation Inu-yasha!" Kikyo clutched his fire-rat coat._

**(It's my life)  
****My heart is like an open highway**

'I'm coming Kagome! I won't let you die…not while I'm still here!' Inu-yasha ran faster through the brush, ignoring the thorns stabbing and ripping his legs and pants.

His golden eyes sparkled with determination, "Kagome…please…wait for me!"

**Like Frankie said  
****I did it my way**

Kagome's body suddenly underwent ultimate trauma. It was like her body was shocked to the bone with electricity. The pain was unbearable as she screamed under the tree. Leaves smoldered as they touched her skin and the grass slowly decayed.

The last image that raced through her mind was a figure. Blurry as it was she could see a bright red coat and long snowy hair.

'Inu-yasha…'

**I just want to live while I'm alive  
****It's my life**

_'Kikyo's body suddenly went into flames. Her body was engulfed and her very soul burned by the fiery touch._

_Inu-yasha pushed himself back as Kikyo screamed with tremendous pain, her eyes wide and half her face was blackened, "Inu-yasha…save…Ka…Kagome…now…"_

_Inu-yasha nodded and ran away, Kikyo closed her eyes tears cascaded then burst into steam. 'I will…always…love you…'_

_The flames died down and all was left was ash._

**And it's now or never  
**'**Cause I ain't gonna live forever**

Miroku looked up as ashes swam in the light spring breeze; it danced around with the cherry blossoms, "Ashes to ashes…dust to dust…"

"You don't think…" Sango wrapped her arms around her.

"It was her time to go…" Miroku prayed silently.

"Now…what's gonna happen to Inu-yasha and Kagome?"

**I just want to live while I'm alive  
****(It's my life)**

"Kagome…wake up!" Inu-yasha pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly as if to bring her back.

Her tawny eyes opened slowly, "Inu…Inu-yasha…where were you…"

"I'm so sorry, Kagome!" he clutched her close to him.

Kagome smiled softly, "I knew you would come…"

**My heart is like an open highway  
****Like Frankie said**

"Here…wear this…" Inu-yasha took a simple priestess necklace only it was adorned with small sapphire gems and ivory pearls.

He slipped it over her head onto her neck, "Inu-yasha…"

"Damn why isn't it working!" he roared as Kagome slowly grew fainter and fainter.

"Tell me…tell me you love me…even if it is lies…tell me…you care…"

**I did it my way  
****I just want to live while I'm alive**

Inu-yasha blinked, "What…"

Kagome gasped breathlessly, "Tell me…you love me…"

"Oh Kagome…I…I can't…" Inu-yasha held her closer.

"Why…but why not…"

Kagome's eyes rolled back and she started to shiver uncontrollably. Inu-yasha frantically held her to stop it, "No Kagome…PLEASE STOP!"

'**Cause it's my life!**

"STOP THIS! PLEASE…I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU TILL THE DAY I DIE! I…love…you…" Inu-yasha yelled, tears finally streaming down his cheeks. They rolled off and fell onto of her face.

The necklace glowed bright neon blue and sparkles surrounded them. It was like snow drifting from above only feathery. Cherry blossoms swirled around them. Inu-yasha bowed his head; he said it a moment too late, just a moment…

"Inu-yasha…"

He blinked teary eyed, "Kagome you're…alive…"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "How can I leave you…I couldn't before…I can never now…"

"Kagome…"

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! So adorable…but it doesn't end there! A certain someone won't believe Kagome's taken…it's going to be a surprise and you all must wait…Who is this rival among Inu-yasha? How far will he go? Now that I think about it…yet again this song has no real relationship with this chapter… (Sigh) I gotta choose my songs more carefully. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Vindicated for Love

Fan Fiction: "Cherry Blossoms of Love"

ALRIGHT! ME HERE FOR Chapter 3! YAY! I was thinking of using a certain song but…I changed my mind…Now I'm using the song "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional. I was thinking about this song and I thought 'what the hect with it' so I'm using it. How interesting…this songfic chapter is ALL about the certain thoughts of a certain love sick person. More unrequited love…

Disclaimer: Oh yeah let me tell ya…I own Inu-yasha…yeah right I wish. So to avoid confusion…I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!

'**Song lyrics'**

'Thoughts'

'_Flashbacks'_

_**Cherry Blossoms of Love**_

Chapter 3: "Vindicated for Love"

**Hope dangles on a string**

**Like slow spinning redemption**

He lay there…quiet as a mouse never moving. Only watching the shadows flicker on his white wall. The day would soon begin and his heart races quickly. Today was the day or so he thought. The day Kagome would realize her love for him. He almost chuckled at the thought and turned to his side.

For you see Hojo was in love…

**Winding in and winding out**

**The shine of it has caught my eye**

He slipped his black school blazer on, buttoning the silver buttons one by one. He brushed a hand through his mop of brown hair. Hojo sighed for the fifth time in the morning. The thought of Kagome back in school was almost unbearable. He was deep in love he knew it.

**And roped me in**

**So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing**

Hojo stepped out of his house and locked the door. He looked up as the clouds floated lazily above. He was clueless of Kagome's long trips down the well but he was patient…patient enough for her to come to him. He was being selfish yet there is a time where everyone would be selfish.

**I am captivated**

**I am Vindicated**

It pained him, every night when he knew she wouldn't be there. 'Probably suffering from some extreme illness.' Hojo passed a bus stop. Too bad…his bike was somehow ruined and was in the shop getting fixed. Is she there or is she somewhere else? That question haunted him.

**I am selfish**

**I am wrong**

It came to his attention by one of Kagome's friends that Kagome was seeing someone. It broke his heart but he didn't give up. To his liking Kagome and whoever she was with was no more…or that was what her friends said.

Who could have beaten him to her was beyond him.

**I am right**

**I swear I'm right**

The school came into view…his chance at answering the "question" has finally come. The sun beat itself on his back and his heart flew to his throat. His chest throbbed and his mouth dried. Who was the girl with the sparkling brown eyes?

**I swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed**

It was her…his angel, the woman in his dreams…his life…Jealousy sparked in him; her smile was radiant. Her smile usually was small and humble yet now…was it HIM?

**But I am cleaning up so well**

**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

She was his…and will stay like that forever…but with HIM with her…he had no chance. What did he do wrong? What didn't he do? Is there any chance to be with her? Hojo forced a smile and greeted her.

"Kagome what a surprise!" Kagome jubilantly smiled at him his heart made a painful lurch inside his chest.

**So clear**

**Like the diamond in your ring**

He opened his locker and frowned, what was he to her? Was he just a friend or did she want more? Hojo shook his head and took his books into his arms.

He had to let it off his chest and quick. Or…it would kill him. He wanted to know the real her. He wanted to hold her and whisper how much he loved her. He wanted her. Period.

**Cut to mirror your intentions**

**Oversized and overwhelmed**

He was being selfish again; tears welled up in his chocolate eyes. He remembered the day he met her perfectly. She promised to his angel and he took that promise into him.

**The shine of which has caught my eye**

**And rendered me so isolated, so motivated**

_'The day was cold and dreary…how else would you expect for a funeral? From within the cemetery a boy watched silently. He was five maybe six years old. The grave of which he stood before was still fresh. The dirt spotted under the downpour of rain. His hair clung to his forehead and his clothes were thoroughly soaked. He didn't care though.'_

**I am certain now that**

**I am Vindicated**

_'"Why are you out here?" a young girl his age peeked from under the protection of an umbrella._

_"She's gone…" he whispered._

_"Who is?"_

_"My…mom…"'_

**I am selfish**

**I am wrong**

_'The girl sniffled in the cold, "I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"I am too…" the boy picked up a leaf that attached to itself on his mother's grave._

_"Don't feel bad."_

_"I have every right to feel bad! This is none of your business!"'_

**I am right**

**I swear I'm right**

_'"My daddy died when I was younger." The girl clutched her teddy bear._

_The boy stared at her, "I'm sorry."_

_The girl smiled and the rain ceased, "That's alright!"_

_"What's your name?" the boy blushed._

_"Kagome, Kagome Hiragashi."'_

**I swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed**

_'"My name is Hojo." The boy pointed to himself proudly._

_"Nice to meetcha!" Kagome stuck out her hand. Hojo clasped her hand in a friendly shake._

_Hojo stared back down at his mother's grave, "Where will she go now?"_

_"Heaven of course!"_

_"WHAT?"'_

**But I am cleaning up so well**

**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

_'"She's gotta be an angel now."_

_"An angel…but she still won't be here with me…" Hojo eyes closed and tears streamed out._

_"I'll be your angel…I promise…"'_

**So turn**

**Up the corners of your lips**

Hojo smiled softly, yes that was the first time he ever met her. He frowned; then a year later he moved to Hiroshima. Did she meet HIM back then? Was she so alone without him that she went with HIM?

**Part them and feel my fingertips**

**Trace the moment, fall forever**

Hojo watched her silently all through class. The day was slow and he memorized her features. Long midnight locks falling freely over her shoulders, glistening emotional brown eyes, soft pink lips, sparkling teeth that were chewing her No.2 pencil eraser, her long legs that were crossed, and her delicate hands tapping on the wooden desk. He was content…or so he thought.

**Defense is paper thin**

**Just one touch and I'd be in**

A shrill bell pierced his ears; he picked his books up and slipped them under his arm. Hojo stepped heavily toward his locker, he couldn't listen in class and his grades were slightly falling.

He twirled his lock and set in on the right combination. "So Kagome how are you doing with your guy friend?" one of Kagome's friends asked slyly. Hojo listened in for they were only a few lockers away.

**Too deep now to ever swim against the current**

**So let me slip away**

Kagome blushed furiously, "Well…he has been nicer to me now."

"What about his girlfriend, he is a two-timer." Hojo's eyes widen, 'Two-timer…'

"She dumped him." Kagome looked away blushing furiously.

**So let me slip away**

**So let me slip away**

Hojo smiled, 'At least she is safe from a two-timer…' Hojo closed his locker gently not to disturb the conversation.

**So let me slip against the current**

**So let me slip away**

'I wonder who the guy is though…' Hojo thought aloud as he walked along the sidewalk. The sun was now a bronze color, the day has ended. A sweet perfume of cherry blossoms circled around, dancing fluidly with grace in the blue sky.

"How beautiful…"

**So let me slip away**

**So let me slip away**

Hojo decided to walk through the park, the intricate patterns of blossoms traveled through the pathway like a trail leading through the confines of his heart. Sunlight flashed through the gaps of the greenery, shadows twirled like a ballet before him. The day was almost perfect…almost…

**So let me slip away**

**I am Vindicated**

He frowned, how can receive love from someone who didn't see? Ah last unrequited love was inevitable. He loved her with all his heart, all his soul. And as he showered her with gifts and date invitations…she was not satisfied. He sighed again.

**I am selfish**

**I am wrong**

Could it be that she wasn't ready for his devoted unlimited love? Could it be that her innocence kept her from being tainted by the love of another? A sad truth he wouldn't agree to. He would love her until she was ready to run into his arms.

**I am right**

**I swear I'm right**

Hojo was still deep in thought as he trudged along the path. Little did he know…he led himself straight to the Hiragashi Family Shrine.

"Oh dear I must have spaced out." Hojo's hand immediately flew to his head, a past time when he was nervous or shocked.

"Inu-yasha you didn't have to come for me, you know." Hojo could hear her sweet voice swiftly cut the silence.

**I swear I knew it all along**

**And I am flawed**

Hojo's heart stopped at the sound of a boy's voice. He jumped behind a tree and listened in on the conversation.

"I had to Kagome. I sorta…missed you." Inu-yasha looked away blushing.

Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Inu-yasha."

Hojo's heart broke in microscopic pieces, his hopes shattered as was his soul.

**But I am cleaning up so well**

**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

Inu-yasha sniffed the air; it was scented softly with another male's. His golden hues darted toward the tree where Hojo was hiding.

"Let's go Kagome." Inu-yasha took her hand and pulled her towards the shrine entrance.

**Slight hope**

**It dangles on a string**

Hojo dragged himself along the blossomed path, she was with someone…how could he be so dense.

He dropped to his knees and yelled, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Hojo pounded his fists on the ground.

'Dear Kagome…I will not leave you with him. Not now…not ever…'

* * *

Inu-yasha frowned ever so slightly he could hear the boy's cries. He closed his eyes deep in thought, 'Will the enemies ever cease?'

"Inu-yasha, are you ok?" Kagome got up and sat next to him.

He opened his eyes, "Yeah…I was just thinking…"

"Are you sure?"

Inu-yasha smiled, "Yeah I'm sure." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

**Like slow spinning redemption…**

* * *

AYE! THAT WAS TIRING! Anyway…Hojo won't accept the fact that Kagome is taken. What will he do to be the center of her affections? What will Inu-yasha do if Hojo succeeds? Stay tuned for more romantic conflict at CHAPTER 4!

P.S. - I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers and people who put me on their author alert and favorites! YOU GUYS ROCK!


	4. My Only Hope to Live

Fan Fiction: "Cherry Blossoms of Love"

WAAHHHHH! Not a lot of reviews…oh well…I bet you all were too busy to review. I forgive you all! Anyway…Kagome is caught between Inu-yasha and Hojo. What will Hojo do to make Kagome his…will it suddenly turn it from a love story to a tragic tale of tears and sorrow? This chapter is a special one alright! A certain someone sings HER heart out cough, cough, Kagome, cough, cough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or the song _Only Hope _by Mandy Moore from the movie A Walk to Remember. Like DUH I don't! So stop annoying me you lawyers or I'll set my dog on you!

**Song Lyrics**

'Thoughts'

'Flashbacks'

_**Cherry Blossoms of Love**_

Chapter 4: "My Only Hope to Live"

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
****It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again**

Kagome's voice lifted softly as the words seemed to pour out automatically. She memorized every melodic verse. The audience was in awe; usually Kagome wouldn't sing especially in front of her fellow peers. But the job was very tempting…the only practice she could acquire during the years was singing in the shower.

**I'm awake in the infinite cold  
****But you sing to me over, and over, and over again**

Hojo closed his eyes and scowled softly, where was he? The 'he' he was referring to was Kagome's "Boyfriend". He almost gagged at the thought and felt a tap at his shoulder. "Hey…you ok?" One of Kagome's friends tilted her head in questioning.

Hojo gave a startling harsh glare that sent the poor girl back cowering in his gaze.

**So I lay my head back down  
****And I lift me hands and pray**

Inu-yasha sat quietly on the school roof. He would love to go in for the wind was unbelievably cold. But no Kagome insisted for her own reasons. Her voice chanted like wind chimes outside her house only…more pleasant…very more pleasant…

**To be only yours I pray  
****To be only yours**

Kagome smiled as she clutched the microphone in her small hand. Inu-yasha's shaggy white mane could be seen in the window. The smooth silky midnight blue spring dress curled around her legs. The priestess necklace shimmered in the light blue stage lights. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: Wow I LOVE blue…Heh!)

**I know now, you're my only hope  
****Sing to me the song of the stars**

Hojo eyes squinted to see the exquisite jewelry set upon her creamy soft neck. Jealousy raged anew as he can ONLY guess who would give her such a gift. 'Why is it that I can never get what I want?'

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again  
****When it feels like my dreams are so far**

The hair at the nape of his neck stood on edge, such anger and resentment came from the audience. Inu-yasha flinched and looked around the crowd, one face caught his attention. 'Is that the same human I saw yesterday…?'

**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
****So I lay my head back down**

Hojo scoffed at a thought and looked away; it pained him greatly to see Kagome so…so…so happy…He busied himself with the ceiling; the lights twinkled brightly like stars. He sighed and got up. It always was a comfort when he saw the real thing. Pulling the gym doors open with a bang he exited the school, the wind blew in his face. A bag secured under his arm. Inu-yasha watched with seething disgust…

**And I lift my hands and pray  
****To be yours I pray**

Kagome felt the words flow within her; the powerful climax was reaching at a fast pace. Shining chocolate brown eyes closed and the sweet memories flowed deep. She almost felt giddy as she could feel the song come closer to an end. Imagining his face smirking, his strong arms pulling her into the folds of his jacket, and the soft lips caressing hers was a future she hoped would come fast.

But in the moonlight…the atmosphere is not so joyous…

**To be only yours  
****I know now, you're my only hope**

Hojo gripped the bag tighter to his side; Inu-yasha kept his footing. This was their first meeting or…at least purposely. "Who are you?" Inu-yasha growled the air became still as if waiting for the answer.

Hojo glared sharply, "I should be the one to ask the questions."

"Fine…what do you want to know?"

Hojo snarled, "What are you to Kagome!"

**I give you my destiny  
****I'm givin' you all of me**

Golden hues widened, "What…"

"YOU HEARD ME! WHAT ARE YOU TO KAGOME!"

Inu-yasha scowled, "If ya lookin to take her away you're out of luck! She's mine so back off!"

"Who do you think you are," Hojo spat, "how can she LOVE someone like you?"

"What do you mean?"

Hojo laughed out loud, "Look at you! Why would she waste her breath on some worthless being like you! You're not her type! I rather die than to see her with you! I mean what are you? Dyeing your hair silver and growing your fingernails, WHO DOES THAT!"

**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
****At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back**

Inu-yasha's breath hitched to his chest; Hojo shook his head, tears spilled from his brown eyes, "I still don't understand…WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T!"

"I gave Kagome my heart…my very soul! And no matter what you do will change that! I don't understand your culture and no one may truly understand who or what I am; but I know…she'll always be there by my side! SO DO YOUR WORSE!" Inu-yasha's speech seemed to hit Hojo straight in the heart.

'How can he be so…loyal to her? How can he still win the very thing I dedicated my whole love life to!'

**So I lay my head back down  
****And I lift my hand and pray**

"Do my worse huh? How about this…" Hojo pulled something from the bag and pointed it at Inu-yasha. Rain splattered down from the darkened sky onto the black sheen. Inu-yasha sniffed the air, 'Who does this human think he is threatening me with whatever that is?' Inu-yasha cracked his knuckles and prepared for an attack.

"Prepare to fight!"

**To be only yours I pray  
****To be only yours I pray**

Kagome sang with passion in the microphone; her voice sounded like bells tolling. The song was almost over…two verses…just two verses and she would free to go to her inu-demon.

Suddenly the necklace glowed an eerie fluorescent blue. 'What is happening?' Kagome panicked slightly but kept singing…unknown to the tragic end that she would face…

**To be only yours  
****I know now, you're my only hope**

"Kagome! That was just…WOW!" her friend jumped excitedly as Kagome stepped down from the stage.

"Yeah but someone didn't seem to like it." Kagome looked to left.

Kagome tilted her head, "What?"

"Hojo was extremely pushy today; do you know why, Kagome?"

"Ya know I saw him leave right in the middle of the song. Do you suppose he had to do something?"

"Wait…which door did he leave through?" Kagome grabbed her friend by the arms.

"Um…the gym doors…why do you ask, Kagome?"

"I gotta go!" Kagome clopped through the crowd to the door.

"Yumi, why do you always do that?" one of Kagome's friends hit the other over the head.

"I felt that Kagome needed to know!"

'Inu-yasha, where are you!' Kagome opened the doors quickly and ran into the storm.

Rain droplets spotted her dress and her shoes were instantly soaked by the flooding ground. A scream echoed on the school brick walls. Hojo lay there bloody with deep gashes embedded in his chest. His head was slashed with a cut across his eyebrow. And a gun was clutched in his right hand. Kagome knew those marks anywhere.

'Why would he do such a thing!' Kagome covered her mouth and ran. She tripped over a root and muddied the front of her dress. She rested her head on the sandy ground, her breath labored from running. A silver shine caught her eye. She touched it only to burn her delicate tips of her fingers.

'OW! What was that?' Kagome moved closer for a better look and gasped out loud. A bullet shell was dropped on the ground. Like the bullet shells she saw around Hojo. GASP! Could Hojo have met Inu-yasha?

Kagome jumped to her feet and ran like the wind with one thing in mind…FIND INU-YASHA!

SO! How do you like it! It's shorter but…it worked out quite fine. ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Will Kagome find Inu-yasha? And will he be willing to be with her again? NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 5!


	5. Power of Love

Fan Fiction: "Cherry Blossoms of Love"

LAST CHAPTER! (Sigh) No reviews……WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Ok, ok, I'm fine. Sorry a little overreacting there. But I'm BETTER NOW! Today's episode is…Inu-yasha flees with a mortally shot to the chest. Because he is half a demon he can survive for so long…but will Kagome be there to save him from the darkness. Or…will it consume and all hope is lost…ALSO! Kagome's secret transformation reveals itself! (See second chapter for details on the transformation.)

Disclaimer: Last disclaimer…SNIFF…I don't own Inu-yasha…YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA! SO TAKE THAT YA LAWYERS!

**_Cherry Blossoms of Love_**

Chapter 5: "Power of Love"

**There comes a time  
****When you face the toughest of fights**

Crimson blood seeped onto his white shirt and through his red jacket. He winced as a sharp pain shocked his body. 'Kagome…' a thought raced his mind. Inu-yasha leaped through the torrents of rain. The cold droplets stormed over him and the wind swept his silver now-wet locks.

**Searching for a sign  
****Lost in the darkest of nights**

Her dress tripped and stuck to her toned legs. Determined brown eyes gazed unwavering through the storm. Her hair stuck to her face and the priestess beads wiggled on her neck. Kagome took the beads and threw them off her neck. Next thing she remembered was…

**He wind blows so cold  
****(You're) standing alone**

Hojo closed his eyes, blood dripped from the chest wounds embedded painfully. 'I…now…know…I'm sorry Kagome…' Hojo gave a last warm smile, tears spilled from his closed eyes. Then…his breath ceased…

**Before the battle's begun  
****But deep in your soul**

Kagome clutched the muddy ground. A rush of spiritual power burst inside her and almost felt like she was on fire. Her hair suddenly grew almost to her knees. Electric blue highlights streaked down her midnight hair and her eyes grew wide. A plush tail curled cutely at the end, it was the same color as her hair. Her brown eyes closed tightly as a fluorescent blue engulfed her.

**The future unfolds  
****As bright as the rays of the sun**

Inu-yasha slid on the ground. He collapsed and breathed heavily. Suddenly a scent caught his attention. Inu-yasha bolted up only to regret as his chest burned. 'Is…is that…Kagome!' Inu-yasha scrambled up and turned around.

**You've got to believe  
****In the power of love**

The light dimmed and the moonlight reflected off the droplets of rain. A groan echoed in the watery forest. Chocolate brown eyes with golden specks fluttered open. Black, indigo hair spread out like a midnight halo. New claws clung to the soft loamy soil. Silvery sharp fangs bared and a soft whimper escaped as a jolt of pain streaked through her sore body.

"Where…where am I…" Kagome managed to gasp.

"You are in the spirit world." A soft voice replied bluntly.

**You've got to believe  
****In the power of love**

"HUH!" Kagome shrieked as she jumped nimbly to her feet. A young priestess smiled and sat on an uprooted root. Her black hair swirled in the breeze and the moon cast a silver gray on the forestry. Deep sapphire eyes bore into Kagome's heavily lashed brown ones.

"I'm surprised. I would never think the transformation would go so…quickly."

**Blazing emotions  
****There's a light that flows from your heart**

Leaves flashed past a red blur. Inu-yasha halted on a tree branch and sniffed the air; his clothes soaked and sticking to his skin. "Damn! Where is she…?"

"I can answer that question." A melodic voice burst in the silence.

**It's a chain reaction  
****And nothing will keep us apart**

Inu-yasha growled loudly; a demon smiled happily as she floated in the misty sky.

"And…who the hell are you?" Inu-yasha spat.

"My, my, my, Midoriko was right! Such a temper…" the demon wagged a clawed finger.

"Anyway," the demon frowned suddenly, "Kagome needs you."

"What…"

**Stand by my side  
****There's nothing to hide**

"So…um…who are you?" Kagome fidgeted.

The priestess put her hands up to stop her, "That's beside the point."

"But-"

The priestess glared, "This is a more important matter!"

"Alright!" Kagome squeaked and listened quietly.

She sighed, "You're in grave danger."

"H-how…wha…why?"

**Together, we'll fight to the end  
****Take hold of my hand**

"I don't know how to explain this but…when you saw Hojo and Inu-yasha your heart split." The priestess shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh!"

"You liked Hojo before?"

Kagome tapped a finger to her chin, "Not really."

She glanced lightly at Kagome, "You love Inu-yasha?"

Kagome glared softly, "Of course! Who do you think I am!"

**And you'll understand  
****What it truly means to be friends**

Inu-yasha gripped Tetsusaiga, "Where's Kagome!"

The demon dropped to the ground gracefully and slipped a hand under hair. A delicate blue rose was pulled gently. The petals quivered as she waved the rose like a wand.

"She's in the spirit world. I suggest you get a move on." She spoke to him a winds roared around them trapping them in a blue void.

"How will I know!"

She smiled, "Oh you'll know…" With that she disappeared with a wave of her kimono.

**You've got to believe  
****In the power of love**

"Your heart is torn I see." The priestess stood up.

Kagome followed suit, "What?"

"You are confused and that is what unlocked your transformation." She stated.

Kagome tripped over a rock in shock, "Ok, I don't get this at all."

"Your feelings have changed slightly unleashing a wave of demonic power."

"Demonic power?"

The priestess glanced briefly, "You are not the miko you once knew…you are now a half-demon."

**You've got to believe  
****In the power of love**

"Damn!" Inu-yasha slashed yet another demon with his fang.

'Where are you Kagome?' Inu-yasha leaped through the misty forestry.

"I spotted her! It's up to you!" the demon jumped along Inu-yasha.

"Great, soon we'll be able to get out of this hell-hole!" Inu-yasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. Suddenly a horde of multiple demons attacked from the air and ground.

The female demon kicked a bug demon in the face, "I'll hold them off! Save Kagome!" Inu-yasha nodded and leaped quickly.

**It gives meaning to each moment  
****It's what our hearts are made up of**

"How can I…me…be a half-demon?"

The priestess tilted Kagome's face to see clearly, "You were born with noble blood. Never wish anything better; you are the sacred demon priestess."

Kagome nodded determinedly then looked away, "So because of all this my demon side was set free?"

"To put it simply." A quake shook the very ground under their feet.

"What is happening!" Kagome held tightly on a nearby tree.

The priestess stared at Kagome, "We must go, NOW!"

'What is going on…Inu-yasha…?'

**You've got to believe,  
****In the power of love**

Golden hues widen as a familiar scent reached like a bullet to Inu-yasha. "KAGOME!" he slashed through the greenery.

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome gasped as she turned shielding herself from the branches and rocks.

Inu-yasha grabbed onto her waist and embraced her tightly, "What the hell is going on…"

"I can't explain. We gotta go!" Kagome pulled away and tugged in his hand.

"No duh Sherlock!" Inu-yasha leaped with Kagome safely in his arms.

"By the way…I like the new look…" Inu-yasha whispered.

**In the power of love**

"Will they make it?" the demon sat on a still-intact tree branch.

The priestess smiled, "I know they will."

"Hang on Kagome!" the portal slowly diminished from view.

"We're not going to make it!" Kagome shouted as they grew closer.

Inu-yasha growled, "Yes…we…are!"

Then…darkness surrounded them…

**In the power of love**

Kagome opened her brown-gold eyes, "Inu…Inu-yasha…"

Inu-yasha winced and fell back to the ground, "Yeah…"

Kagome smiled and clutched his hand, "I'm glad…we…could…make it…"

Inu-yasha pulled Kagome into his lap and placed his head on top of hers, "Me too."

* * *

Blossoms swayed gently across her face. Suddenly they swirled like a tornado in front of them. The priestess stepped from the flowery mess.

"Bravo! I am so glad you all are in good health." She beamed at the couple.

Kagome eyes widen, "I thought you wouldn't make it."

The grinning demon floated upside down, "Oh don't worry about us! We're fine!"

"DeAnna, don't toy with them." The priestess scolded the giggling demon.

The playful demon saluted the priestess, "Aye-aye Mistress Midoriko!"

Kagome mouth fell to ground, "Mi-Midor-Midoriko! THE sacred priestess, Midoriko!"

"It's time, DeAnna…" Midoriko glanced at the demon.

DeAnna tilted her head and smiled at the two, "I'm glad I got to meet you all." Then she disappeared and a spiral of blossoms swallowed them.

"She's gone!" Kagome gasped. Inu-yasha glanced at Midoriko, "She was a ghost, wasn't she?"

"Yes she was…she knew your family well." Midoriko smiled sadly as the last of the blossoms faded before their eyes.

Kagome stood up and grinned softly, "I'm glad she could save us…" Inu-yasha stood up as well and pulled her his blood stained arms.

Midoriko smiled again, only her body slowly grew transparent, "_I will be watching…"_

* * *

Kagome stared off at the sun rise. A deep shade of pink and red blended into the melody of yellow and midnight blue. "What now, Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha let his chin rest on top of her head, "I don't know but…"

Kagome turned to face him, "But what?"

Inu-yasha smiled and whispered in her ear, "We'll always be together."

Kagome blushed softly and laughed; their faces growing ever closer. "I know." She breathed gently on his lips. Then…the warm embrace of his lips caressed hers…

* * *

_We will never fade from this realm in which we live…_

_A storm may tear our souls from our body_

_But as we fight the despair and loneliness…we will never stop loving…_

_And…as we stand upon this lonely world…_

_And the storm comes to strip us of our pride and life…_

_I can always smile and…_

_Never stop loving you…_

* * *

It's…OVER! Yeah I have to admit the ending was a little sappy and the whole concept was a little confusing but I feel very accomplished! Thanks to all you lovely people out there! I will (Sniff) NEVER forget you! Even if you criticize me, I just wanna thank you all for reading! Oh my… (Sniffles) I gonna cry! Give me a moment…ALRIGHT I'M BETTER!

Here's a thank you list!

**Tom fan- Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it since…I don't really get reviews. You are totally coolio!**

**Kyo-kitty- Ah…my loyal buddy from the same school! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Nekoinuhanyou- You ROCK! I glad you think my fic is awesome! Makes me all floaty inside…**

**Lady-of-Emerald-Flames- You are so sweet! I'm flattered. I just get so happy, happy, joy, joy when I get reviews!**

**Earth Empress Gardevia- (Bows down to great empress) You so cute! Ha ha! I'm too hyper today!**

**DivineRoseKeeper- I'm glad it's interesting. That's what I was aiming for! Only…it sorta went to sappy love story…Ha!**

**YuniX-2- I'M SO SORRY! I understand my mistake! But…first I was tired and second…blame my computer cause the website I went on gave me the wrong information.**

**Fluffyrachel- Thank you very, very, very, very, very, very, very MUCH! I salute you friendly reviewer!**

**Inuyasha'sbabe07- Well you got your wish! I wrote more! And LOOKIE Kagome and Inu-yasha are together! YAY!**

**Dancing-Anime-Lover- Last but not least…one of my first reviewers. It's so sad that I must end this… (Sniff) I'm gonna cry again…Thank you so much!**


End file.
